Overjoyed
by flashpenguin
Summary: During a picnic, Em tells JJ about her trip to Barcelona. And a special picture says a thousand words. For the Dealer's Choice challenge.


_**Well, this is my first attempt at a JJ/Emily pairing. I wasn't sure which direction I was going to take it until I talked to ilovetvalot and something she said triggered an idea. Then I heard "Overjoyed" covered by Will Champlin and the story just flowed. Many thanks for NePeace for the pairing and the prompts. I don't know if this was what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Song prompt: "Overjoyed" by Will Champlin (originally done by Stevie Wonder). Please check out Will Champlin on YOUTUBE!**_

**Overjoyed**

Emily leaned back on the soft green grass and looked at her best friend. It had been a year since they had seen each other, and though it seemed like yesterday, it felt as though a lifetime had passed.

JJ was still the stunning beauty but she was no longer the cool blonde BAU Liaison Officer. For some reason, JJ had dyed her hair a rich brown, which only complimented her delicate features and called attention to her eyes of soft blue.

Emily shook her head. She never could understand why the two natural blondes- Pen and JJ- took to dying their hair obnoxious colours. She had prayed all her life for blonde hair but God had chose to curse her with brownish/black. Even He didn't know which colour she should have. That should have told her something. At least he blessed her with the right man.

"What is wrong?" JJ asked, as she looked at her best friend. Usually Emily was very talkative, but this afternoon JJ had barely gotten more than a paragraph out of her best friend. She had hope that having a picnic by the Potomac would have been a moment for catching up on the past year.

Since leaving the BAU and moving to New Orleans with Will, JJ found that though she didn't miss the political scene and bustling fast paced Arlington, she did miss her friends desperately. Though she did come back for Emily and Dave's wedding, she still wished Louisiana wasn't so far away.

Emily sighed. "Nothing."

"Are you and Dave having problems?"

"Not that I'm aware of," came the simple reply as Em sat up and pulled a bottle of Coke from the picnic basket and drank from it. "Why do you ask?"

"You're awfully quiet. Almost too quiet." JJ nibbled on a strawberry and sipped her bottled water.

"Hmmm…just a lot on my mind."

"Oh shit, Em! He left you! Was he cheating? Did you catch him?" JJ nearly choked on her water as her questions ran concurrently, not giving her friend a chance to respond. "Will knows some great lawyers that will milk David Rossi for all he's worth. And I know that somewhere Pen has a picture of him in a compromising position that can float around cyberspace for life…."

Emily reached forward and touched JJ's shoulder. "Whoa! JJ! Take a deep breath! Please." JJ took a deep breath. There was fear on her face and anger in her eyes.

"I'm a good shot; I can get him for you. Consider that my belated wedding gift."

Emily laughed lightly. "Thanks but no thanks." She pulled back and sipped on her Coke. "Dave is not cheating and we are not getting a divorce."

JJ let out a shaky breath. "Thank God!"

"I wouldn't let him off that easy. Infact, he took me to Barcelona for our anniversary."

"Barcelona? Isn't that in Spain?" JJ asked and Em nodded. "I thought Dave's family was in Italy?"

"Florence, Naples, and Rome to be exact. Yes, we visited them. And we were married yet again. The family wanted to make it 'official'. They figured since they didn't do it for the first three marriages, that's why they failed. They wanted to make sure this one would be blessed for life."

"How did Dave feel about that?"

"I think he wanted to run, but his cousins threatened him." JJ raised her eyebrow. "Picture Dave but a hundred pounds heavier and three inches taller."

"Ah. Sounds like a good looking family."

"And very nice." Emily grabbed a couple of pieces of cheese and nibbled.

"So, how did you guys end up in Barcelona?"

"A tour Dave booked us on. We must have walked everywhere."

"I've always wanted to visit Madrid."

Emily reached into her purse and extracted a small box wrapped in sky blue paper and topped with a silver bow. "I know. I missed your birthday because we were on our second honeymoon."

JJ set her bottle of water on the blanket and took the box. "What is this?"

"Just a little present."

JJ tore off the paper and lifted the lid of the box. "Oh Em," she whispered. "You shouldn't have."

"Dave picked it out. He designed it especially for you."

JJ extracted the intricately designed chain of white gold intertwined with four precious stones. Carefully she examined the stones. "What is this?"

"Your birthstone, Will's birthstone, and Henry's, too."

JJ smiled widely at her best friend. "That is so nice of you. These aren't real are they?"

Emily chuckled. "Oh trust me, they are very much real. Dave only wanted the best for you. That chain is genuine Spanish white gold and was custom made in Barcelona."

"I don't want to know what it cost."

Emily drank a long sip from her bottle and rolled her eyes. "We paid more insuring it and on custom fees than it cost to make it." She capped the bottle and reached for a cookie. "We also have something for Will and Henry. It seems the Olympic spirit is still strong after nearly twenty years."

JJ laughed out loud. She examined the necklace again. Mentally she calculated. Three people. Four stones. It didn't make sense. Her brows furrowed.

"Em, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I think there was a mistake. There are three La Montange members, not four."

Emily reached into her purse again and extracted another box to hand to a flummoxed JJ. "I forgot…we brought back one more gift from Barcelona."

"What is this?" JJ asked and shook the box. It remained silent. Curious, she opened it. Surprise, shock, and joy crossed her face as it dawned on her what she was looking at. Swallowing hard, she looked at Em as tears ran from her eyes. "Em?"

Em took a deep breath. JJ had the reaction she had expected. "Yes?"

"Is this for real?" JJ choked as she held up the ultra sound picture.

Em reached over and covered JJ's hand with hers. "Dave and I would like for you to be the baby's godmother. And the birthstone is for when the baby is due."

JJ bit her lip as the tears flowed faster. "I don't know what to say."

"Yes works," Em prompted.

"Yes. Yes."

Em drew her into a hug. "Thank you JJ."

"No, thank you."

Both women meant it with all of their heart.

Who would have ever known that the words **picnic, Barcelona, and a photograph** all in one sentence would make such wonderful and perfect sense?


End file.
